A card game system in that a game proceeds based on game information recorded in a plurality of cards are already disclosed. In each of these ordinary card game systems, a specific time is set in the game for reading the game information recorded in the cards, a player is allowed to select a desired card from among the cards within the specific time, and the game information recorded in the card is read to a game machine (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In addition, many types of game systems in each of which a plurality of game machines connected to each other so as to be able to transmit and receive data to and from each other play allowing to a battle game are already disclosed.
Patent Literature 1: Japan Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-30475